¿Por qué yo?
by ReaderandWriter9000
Summary: Dipper se preguntaba en su cabeza "¿Por qué ella lo amaba?". Su esposa no lo pensó dos veces para responder a la pregunta.


**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, READERANDWRITER9000! Sip , hoy cumplo un año más de vida, y por eso decidí celebrarlo con un hermoso one-shot Dipcifica que de seguro les gustará.**

 **Sin mucho más rodeos, que comience este fic.**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Contenido de Dipcifica.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic One-Shot**

" **¿Por qué yo?"**

Habían pasado varios años desde las primeras vacaciones de los Gemelos Misterio en Gravity Falls. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, ambos maduraban en mente y cuerpo. Lograron entrar en la universidad y cada uno logró sus objetivos más anhelados. Por un lado, Mabel Pines se convirtió en una diseñadora de moda profesional reconocido por todo el país. Por el otro lado, Dipper Pines se volvió un famoso investigador paranormal que visitaba por todo el mundo en busca de descubrimientos, por lo general, siempre regresaba a Gravity Falls por su aprendizaje con su viejo tío Ford (lo tomó después de la universidad) A pesar de eso, ambos gemelos nunca dejaron de ser unidos a pesar de la distancia, siempre se reunían una vez al mes.

Además, era hora del gran paso. Dipper Pines y Pacifica Northwest (que ahora era la heredera del negocio familiar que por cierto realizó grandes reformas) se unieron en matrimonio que se dió lugar en el pueblo de Gravity Falls donde se reunieron todos los familiares y amigos de estos dos. Fué una gran celebración y un gran día para ambos.

Luego de un año desde su boda, estaba Dipper exhausto en el sofá después de un largo día de trabajo y de su viaje. La rubia al verlo solo se sentó a un lado del castaño y esta decidió romper el silencio.

-Hey Dip ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Como siempre, igual de cansado. Pero por suerte, mañana tengo un día libre.

-Me alegra de eso….¿Sabes qué día es hoy, verdad?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Mmmm no estoy muy seguro ¿Viernes, por?-Dijo Dipper haciéndose el tonto a propósito. La rubia solo lo golpeó en el hombro con fuerza-AUCH

-Torpe ¿No te acuerdas que hoy cumplimos un año de aniversario?-Expresó la señora Pines molesta con su marido.

-Lo sé, rubia oxigenada. Solo juego contigo-Dijo el castaño jugando con el cabello de la rubia-Ya te he dicho que te ves linda cuando te enojas.

-No lo digas de nuevo o si no….-Amenazó Pacífica antes de que fuera interrumpida con un rápido beso en los labios.

-No lo haré, querida. Bueno…(suspiro)-Expresó Dipper con un tono pensativo. Ella antes de mandar una maldición pero notó a su amado esposo un poco triste. Ella decidió preguntarle qué le pasaba.

-Emmm Dip ¿Estás bien? Te noto….pensativo.

-Ah no es nada….Estoy reflexionando un poco sobre…...nosotros…..Mmm aún no puedo creer que llegaría a este día. Por si un día nos odiabamos y al siguiente estamos unidos hasta la muerte….Pero, hay algo que nunca hablamos….¿Por qué me escogiste a mí? Digo, había varios chicos ricos mejores capacitados que yo...hablando económicamente, populares y con estilo….Pero me escogistes a mí, que era un perdedor nerd sin vida social que solo se fijaron en mí cuando salvé al mundo con mi familia y amigos dos veces de la amenaza de Bill. Nunca te pregunté qué vistes en mí….Sé que me amas, pero…¿Por qué?-Reflexionó el señor Pines analizando detenidamente.

-(suspiro) Nos conocemos desde que éramos preadolescentes y aún dudas que te amo. Enserio sí que eres torpe…..Bueno, volviendo al tema, desde que te conocí pensé que eras un perdedor como todos. Pero después de aquella noche, me viste con otros ojos que nadie me había visto, tú creíste en mí cuando dijiste que podía mejorar para ser una mejor persona. Si no fuera por tí y tu hermana, mi vida sería muy diferente. Además, demostraste tu valor y amor cuando me salvaste de todas las amenazas. Monstruos, Max, mis propios padres y familia, Bill, la Organización, decidiste enfrentarse a todo esto por tu familia, amigos y por mí. En todos estos años me dí cuenta que no importa qué o quién se cruce en tu camino, lo superarás, porque así es Dipper Pines, un gran amigo, hermano y marido. Por eso te amo, no por dinero, no por la inteligencia, no por fuerza ni belleza. Sino porque haces todo lo posible por hacerme feliz y segura-Explicó Pacífica a su amado esposo antes de tomarle las manos-Y nada ni nadie cambiará eso. No importa lo que pase, nunca dejaré de amarte.

-Mmm tienes razón. Por eso te amo-Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa antes de besar nuevamente a su esposa-Rayos….Sabía que hoy era nuestro aniversario y no tuve tiempo de comprar un regalo.

-No te preocupes, tú eres mi único regalo…..AGH De nuevo con las frases cursis, no debí ver esas películas románticas con Mabel cuando éramos jóvenes-Expresó la rubia malhumorada-No importa….Tal vez tu no tengas un regalo para mí, pero yo sí tengo un regalo para tí.

-¿Enserio?¿Qué es?

-Dipper Pines (suspiro) Serás papá dentro de poco…..Estoy embarazada….Llevo cuatro semanas de embarazo-Aseguró la rubia sonrojada levemente mientras se tocaba su estómago, donde está ese nuevo ser. Dipper no lo podía creer, era la mejor noticia que recibió después de su boda.

-Eso explicaba por qué te sentías mal estas semanas, sí que soy lento….¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Seremos padres!-Exclamó el castaño alegremente. Luego, decidió acariciar el estómago de su amada esposa-Ya espero el gran día.

-Yo también.

-Esto merece una celebración. Tengo que decirle a Mabel y a mi cuñado Adrián...Mis padres y mis tíos...Soos, Wendy…..

-Mi padres tienen que saber esto-Aseguró la rubia.

En ese momento, se abrazaron de la felicidad y se unieron en un beso que demostraba la verdadera unión de amor de la pareja. Ambos deseaban la llegada de su futuro hijo o hija para formar la familia deseada de la pareja.

 **Fin**

 **Muy bien, no tengo nada que decir, solo agradecer a Dios por darme un año más de vida y darles las gracias a todos mis seguidores y lectores por apoyarme en todos y cada uno de mis fics.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos, soy ReaderandWriter9000 y nos vemos en otro fic. Queridos lectores y lectoras.**


End file.
